Roll the Dice
by limitedvocab
Summary: Do you like Monopoly? Would you just cheat to win or get what you want? Well both Troy and Ryan love Monopoly and have been playing that game for at least four hours. Tryan.


**Roll the Dice**

Ryan Evans was an ardent fan of monopoly. He loved the scent of money, even if it was a fake. It was the scent of power and lust. It was so perfect the scent as he inhaled the fake dollar notes – imagining the power and influence – while annoying the hell out of the other player.

Troy Bolton loved money but not to such an extent displayed by the smug blond. The love was nothing lustful – blue-grey eyes casted a dirty look to Ryan Evans – but because of his need for it. Money meant higher education, a new car and perhaps a cool vacation in some tropical beach with sparkling water and white sand.

"Where's Chad and Zeke?" Troy asked, finally realized the disappearance of the two boys sitting next to him.

"Chad – toilet. Zeke – cooking class." Ryan's answer was brief and crisp.

"Yeah…but Zeke has no cooking class…" Troy answered with a frown.

"Beats me. Danforth is shitting for the past three hours. Your turn."

"No one shits that long," Troy said and threw the dice into the air.

It was a six and a five. Troy moved his little silver dog 11 steps forward and landed himself on Ryan's most expensive property.

"HOHO! That's gonna cause you a lot!" Ryan grinned as he rubbed his hands together. "Come on, Bolton, hand me ma money!"

With that said, Ryan flicked his property card up, allowing Troy to study the final row below. He noted the horror growing in those blue-grey eyes as he studied the small digits.

"Dude!" Troy gawped at the card, registering the amount he must pay before snatching it from Ryan's grip. He studied the card again, shifted his gaze to the board and back to the card.

"Don't dude me," Ryan muttered darkly as he folded his arms. "Pay up." Long slender fingers tapped the board.

"I'll be left with negative $430!" Troy argued. "Can I borrow from the bank?"

"No borrowing from the bank," Ryan scoffed, rolling up his sleeves. "Didn't you read the rules?"

"What?! Why can't I borrow when you practically robbed half of the bank in the second round?" Troy queried.

"I own this board game. It's mine. Flip the board over and your can see my name written down there in capitals. I make the rules," Ryan stated haughtily as he waved his hands in an agitated manner to annoy the brunet.

"Well in case you forget, this is my house, my room. I make the rules. I'm taking $5000 from the bank," Troy retorted while he grabbed the remaining notes from the box.

"That's daylight robbery. I have to report you."

"Oh, so now you are the cop?! Well guess what, I am suing you for robbing!"

Ryan's face contorted at the last statement. "Sue me? You sue no one for robbing! And for your information, I did not rob. I am simply taking."

"Really? If that is the case, I'm only taking too."

Ryan huffed, admitted defeat, turned his head and glared at the poster covered wall. Troy could hear the blond swearing. It was pretty colourful for one that always claimed himself to be _high class_ and _groomed_.

Troy grabbed the notes while he did some mental arithmetic. "Hey, there are less than two hundreds here," Troy voiced out his thoughts as he stared at the colourful pile sticking out from Ryan's breast pocket.

"Sharpay burnt some of the notes. She appears to have a strong distaste for Monopoly."

"I can see why," Troy mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Threat dripped from those maliciously uttered words.

"Nothing. Looks like I owe you."

"No! You pay!"

"With what?"

Good point.

With what?

Ryan brows furrowed. What could Bolton possibly give him? Ryan Evans was a rich lad and he could afford anything he ever wanted. It was so easy. Swipe the card without even looking at the purchased merchandise.

It seemed a bit unfair to Ryan since there was nothing he could ask for. The more he contemplated, the more inequitable his position became. He did not want anything from Bolton's lair. He gazed at his thin pile of money. Bolton could ask for anything – Ryan's new mp4, his Ferrari or credit card – if Ryan ended up in one of Bolton's dingy premises.

"Strip," Ryan answered finally.

Troy stared at that blank expression for a brief moment. "Pervert."

"Just do it."

Troy sighed, crossed his arms and lifted the hem of his shirt up. He swore he heard a soft groan – throaty and dark – as he pulled the shirt off. There was something in Ryan's blue eyes that he could easily interpret.

It was lust.

Ryan Evans wanted him. He noted the pale pink colour that tinged Ryan's cheeks and the tightly crossed legs.

Interesting, Troy mused.

"Happy?" the brunet asked and watched Ryan's pupils dilate. "Or…" Troy unbuckled his belt and removed it before continuing, "Should I remove more?"

Ryan's breath hitched as he watched Troy's jeans hung loosely on his waist, revealing the black band of his underwear. Ryan felt a sudden rush of blood to his lower deck and his skin prickled in sensual pleasure.

Ryan was obviously high.

"No." Ryan sounded hoarse. His breath ragged and his body trembled to resist the growing erection. He could feel his body curled up in attempt to cover his embarrassment.

"Sure?" Troy asked, eyeing the blond. He unzipped his pants and tugged it down, allowing a good view of his clingy underwear wrapping his precious assets. It was his pride and he knew it was a glorious sight to the blond boy.

Troy was feeling horny.

Ryan glared at the brunet but his gaze faltered as his eyes met Troy's. He was not going to get this opportunity again. When would he ever get another chance to see Troy Bolton in nothing but his hot underwear? He loved Troy Bolton, intoxicated by the gorgeous brunet grins and charming behaviour.

The blond unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, feeling hot and steamy under the collar. His brain had a major malfunction when Troy was shirtless but it seemed to work pretty well in directing the circulatory system to pump more blood down there.

"No."

Disappointed with the answer, Troy tossed Ryan the dice. He was expecting more out of this. But at least now he was aware his affection for Ryan Evans was not a one-way traffic – it was not unrequited. He watched the blond rolled the dice and pondered. The thought of having his love and lust being reciprocated triggered the little grey cells to work harder.

Monopoly was about monopolizing the game by owning more properties and lands. It was domination. It was control. Shifting his attention to Ryan's piece, Troy lips curved upward as he studied his lands and Ryan's thin pile of fake notes.

Ryan was in a precarious position. He would need a six to safely move out from Troy's stretch of control. He watched the dice spun in the air, bounced at an angle of 35 degrees and rolled on the board.

Ryan moved his favourite tophat five steps forward, landing on Troy's land.

"Pay up," Troy smirked as he showed Ryan the price.

He heard a soft gulp as Ryan counted his money. That was a good sign.

"You can't pay?" Troy asked.

"Well you can take one of my lands…" Ryan choked as he tried not to look at Troy's glory.

"I don't want that." Troy shook his head. He wanted something else.

Something better.

Ryan stared at him, eyes hidden under the heavy eyelids. He felt like shoving his shoes down Bolton's throat but that would be quite impossible. First, his shoes were nowhere near him. Second, any sudden moves would betray his well-hidden erection.

"Money?"

"No."

"My mp4?"

Troy yawned and stretched his body, flexing the smooth abdomen muscles and allowing his pants to drop lower.

"You want me to strip, right? Fine." Ryan unbuttoned his shirt.

"Not really." Ryan halted his action and studied Troy's calm face.

Ryan glared. "You want me to remove my pants?"

Troy kept quiet. A smile had settled on his lips and his eyes suddenly gleamed with mischief.

Ryan scowled. He was in a quandary. Should he remove his pants? Gazing down, he noted how tight his crotch had gotten over the few minutes. Biting his lips he shifted his line of sight to meet Troy's eyes.

Was it him, or did Troy just wink?

The blond shook his head. Imagination.

"I did not argue or hesitate when I strip," Troy said, shifting his position.

"Who said I was hesitating? I am just about to undo my fly!" To prove his words, Ryan undid his fly.

"The belt?" Troy questioned, eyes observing the silver buckle.

Ryan growled, feeling miserable, aroused and pissed. Trembling fingers tried to unbuckle the chunky belt. Again and again he tried to remove the damn thing but both his fingers and mind had failed him.

"Let me help you." Troy towered the boy and pinned the blond down, one of his hand gripped and tugged the belt.

"GET LOST!" Ryan screamed as he tried to kick Troy off. With his foot on Troy's face, he tried to push the brunet away. The delicious warmth radiating from Bolton's body was making things worse. The dark musky scent reminded Ryan of his wet dreams. It was erotic.

"Why should I?" Troy whispered in his ears, raised the foot on his face and hooked the leg over his shoulder.

"I can get my pants off without any aid!" Ryan screamed.

"Then do it."

Ryan's eyes widened with anger. "I would if I could! You are blocking me!"

"How?"

Ryan opened and closed his mouth, looking a bit like a confused goldfish. He tried to push himself up but with Troy pressuring him down, it was impossible to even arch his body up a little. He lifted his head and banged it on the floor.

He inhaled sharply and exhaled. Ryan Evans removed his pants with Troy's eyes glued to his crotch. His cheeks were burning red.

"There. Get off me. It's your turn."

"Really?" Troy asked.

"I have already removed my pants! You got what you wanted so off!" Ryan barked.

"Who told you I want you to strip?" Troy smirked as he leaned down, lips hovering above Ryan's bare chest.

Ryan's eyes widened. "What?!"

"You never asked what I want…" Troy moved his lips up north, brushing Ryan's lush red lips lightly.

"Fine! Bolton, what do you want?"

"I want you."

* * *

**Author:** If you ever get to play monopoly to such a state, either take the (real) money or something _real good_. I'm going to leave the rest to your imagination.


End file.
